La Flauta Magica Ludwig Kakumei
by Lallen
Summary: Parodia de la opera "La Flauta Magica", version de Ludwig Revolution.
1. Un Dragon? Tres Brujas?

_**HOY:**_

**LUDWIG REVOLUTION **

**(O Kakumei, pues)**

**DECIDE METERSE CON LA OPERA**

_**Y POR ESO:**_

_**PRESENTAMOS:**_

**¡LA FLAUTA MAGICA! ****KAKUMEI VERSION.**

_Disclaimmer__: Ludwig Kakumei le pertenece a Kaori Yuuki_

_Y La Flauta Magica le pertenece o pertenecía o ya no se a Wolgang Amadeus Mozart_

**¡PRIMER FIC DE LUDWIG REVOLUTION EN ESPAÑOL AQUÍ EN ESTA PAGINA!**

**¡TENGO MONOPOLIO!**

(Casi nadie conoce Ludwig Revolution, pero bueno… algo es algo)

**Primer Capitulo:**

**¿Un dragón? ¿Tres Brujas?**

**________________**

* * *

* * *

**___________________**

-¡Adioooooos!- se despidió Dorothea, con una sonrisa, mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

Will y Lui se quedaron observándola irse, desde la carroza, con expresiones aburridas.

-Arg…- se quejó Ludwig -¿Por qué tenemos que detenernos a esperar a que vaya a su "Convención internacional de brujas"?-

Wilhelm suspiró. –Príncipe, Ella dijo que solo ocurría una cada 500 años, no podemos privarla de algo tan importante para ella.-

Pero no quería admitir que a él también le fastidiaba la idea. De cualquier forma, no quería terminar maldito por una bruja masoquista enojada.

Ludwig bufó con fastidio y observó a su alrededor.

Era un magnifico claro, sin arboles, a la entrada de un gran bosque. El clima era hermoso, pero Ludwig se sentía igual de fastidiado que si estuviera lloviendo, nevando y tronando al mismo tiempo.

Estúpida Dorothea y sus estúpidas convenciones frikis de estúpidas brujas igual de frikis que ella. Salió de la carroza, dispuesto a estirar un poco las piernas, pues su excepcional belleza podría deteriorarse si estaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada (Ese fue comentario suyo, claro).

Fuera del carruaje, Wilhelm ordenaba valientemente las maletas del príncipe, pues Dorothea, al partir, había sacado una maleta de hasta el fondo, tirando en el proceso todas las demás. Pobre Will.

Ludwig se encamino a la entrada del bosque, sin que Wilhelm se diera cuenta.

Un laaaargo rato después, luego de (¡Por fin!) haber terminado de ordenar y guardar cada maleta, Will se preguntó por qué el príncipe estaba tan callado.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el futuro soberano estaba… si, pero ausente.

-¡¡LUI-SAMA!!- gritó, con pánico.

¡Rayos! Rayos… ¡El príncipe! ¿¿Dónde rayos estaba?? ¿¿Lo habían secuestrado acaso?? ¿¿Lo había abandonado por "inútil"?? ¿¿LO ABDUCIERON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES??

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Pues unos minutos después, oyó pasos acercándose, pasos rápidos, como de huida. Y ahí fue cuando el sirviente abrió los ojos como platos al ver surgir del bosque a Ludwig… siendo perseguido por un...

-¿¡UN DRAGON!?- exclamo Will, aterrado.

Echo a correr junto con Lui, en círculos, sin darse cuenta.

El dragón, por su parte, estaba muy divertido de perseguir a dos idiotas en círculo.

Esa cosa era… un ENORME reptil con cuernos, escamas punzantes, y encima, lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

Sirviente y Amo se refugiaron tras una enorme roca en un momento de distracción del dragón. Se quedaron en silencio, asustados. Los rugidos de la bestia se oían cada vez mas cerca.

-Estúpido Wilhelm, todo es tu culpa…- gruñó Ludwig.

-Pero… pero Lui-sama…- musitó Will, sin saber que responder a eso. No podía contradecirlo pero…

Mientras tanto… Una escena mucho mas tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿59 chelines por ésta porquería?!- exclamó la chica, indignada.

El vendedor la observó sin mucho interés –Si no la quiere, no la compre.-

Lisette gruñó interiormente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las monedas.

"Grrr… todo sea por matar a Ludwig. 59 chelines… y mis ahorros no superan los cien, menos lo que me costaron las dos pistolas y sus municiones...ayy"

-Quítele dinero a su abuela…- murmuró para si misma, como dirigiéndose al tipo.

-¿Disculpe?-

-¡Nada!- le dio los chelines, tomó el arma y la observó con desconfianza. Se volteó hacia el vendedor -¿Está cargada?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó el vendedor. –Pero…- sacó una bolsa llena de municiones. – Se lo dejo en 10 chelines.-

Lisette lo miró con odio. –Eres un pu%% ladrón.-

El vendedor se rió cruelmente mientras la chica le pagaba.

Lisette se fue, con el arma sobre el hombro, y maldiciones saliendo de sus labios. Ante su figura, todos los presentes en la tienda se hicieron a un lado.

Ya tenía su fama.

Salió, y dio un portazo, furiosa. En el camino al bosque próximo, a donde había visto dirigirse su presa, iba pensando varias cosas:

"Pu%% Ma%% de tipo, ahora ya no me queda dinero. Gaaah… y con el hambre que tengo… maldita sea.

Regresando al príncipe y su sirviente…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Will, desesperado, como si el príncipe tuviera alguna idea en mente. Ja, Ja, Ja…

-En primer lugar cerrar la boca y quedarnos en silencio a ver si esa cosa se larga.-

Ambos tragaron saliva (el príncipe con mas disimulo).

Oyeron claramente que la criatura seguía afuera, caminando maniacamente, buscándolos, olfateando el aire. Pronto, cerca de donde estaban comenzó a sentirse el calor del fuego provocado por la bestia. Will se estremeció.

Y entonces, un milagro.

-¡Fluffy!- exclamaron tres voces femeninas cercanas al dragón.

"¿?" pensaron al mismo tiempo príncipe y sirviente. Todos los rugidos cesaron bruscamente.

Salieron de su escondite, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

Tres muchachas muy bonitas regañaban al enorme dragón, que parecía un pobre perrito regañado frente a ellas.

Estaban vestidas de forma idéntica, con hermosos vestidos negros, con encajes blancos y escotes… interesantes (para Ludwig). Las tres llevaban parasoles color negro y rojo.

La Primera de ellas tenía el pelo plateado y rizado, y ojos grises.

La segunda era rubia, de pelo lacio y largo, y ojos dorados.

La tercera era de pelo corto y morado, y ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Dioses, nada más obvio.

"Deben ser unas brujas, sólo ellas son tan poderosas como para tener de mascota un dragón" pensó Wilhelm, impresionado.

"Mmmh… no me molestaría estar encerrado con esas tres bellezas por un rato" pensó Ludwig.

Entonces, una de las tres se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y lo primero que hizo, luego de ver a Will, fue gritar histéricamente –¡¡¡OMG hermanas miren que cute joven esta ahí!!!-

Al ver que no se referían a él, Ludwig se quedó con cara de "¿Y Yo qué? ¿Soy un cero a la izquierda? "

Las otras dos chicas de inmediato voltearon hacia Wilhelm, que las miró con cara de "¿Eh? ¿Yo?"… y echaron a correr en su dirección gritando como un montón de fangirls locas, dejando atrás sus parasoles. Las tres.

Ni Will ni Lui tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Antes de que hubiesen pasado cinco segundos, Las tres locas habían tirado en el piso a Will y estaban besándolo, abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabeza mientras el pobre sirviente intentaba zafarse.

Lui se quedo consternado y enojado. ¿¿¿Como podía su estúpido sirviente haber llamado la atención de tales chicas tan candentes y él no??? Ya se las pagaría después. Y muy cara.

Mientras, Will, asustado, trataba de huir de las tres promiscuas chicas que tenia encima, sin lograrlo.

-¡Señoritas! ¡Yo… suéltenme, por favor!-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres tan cuuuuuuute!- exclamaron las tres a coro, sin soltarlo.

Mientras tanto…

A Lisette la recorrió un escalofrío repentino.

-Hhhuuuy… ¿Y ahora?-

Se volteo a todas partes, preguntándose la razón. Como no encontró ninguna razón, la asesina se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

-Estúpido Will…- musitó.

¿Por qué? Era como un reflejo, cada vez que se acordaba del sirviente.

Como ven, eso de culpar a Will hasta de que llovio hace una semana no solo era costumbre de Ludwig.

Regresando con el pobre Will…

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor, señoritas!…-

Ludwig se aproximó con las manos en alto. – ¡Seeeeñoritas!-

Todas se detuvieron y voltearon hacia el príncipe. – ¿Eh?-

-Su atención por favor; ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Éste hombre está casado!-

Will y las tres se quedaron con cara de "What?" (Sobretodo Will).

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Lui-sama! Yo no…-

-Cállate Wilhelm.-

-Pe.. pero…- comenzó a protestar el sirviente.

-¡¿CASADO?! ¡¿CON QUIEN?!- exclamaron las tres brujas a coro.

-Con una rubiecita cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar…-

Al mismo tiempo…

Lisette: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaachu! Ay… como que me quiere dar gripe…-

Regresando con Lui…

-…Que se viste de rojo, tiene un pésimo carácter y siempre carga con un montón de armas porque es asesina profesional.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Will, que inmediatamente supo a quien se refería el príncipe.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- exclamó una de las tres, la de pelo morado.

-Si, enserio.- respondió Lui.

-No! claro que n…-

Wilhelm no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡Miserable!-

-¿Yo? Pero…-

Las tres brujas de pronto se pusieron muy enojadas con el pobre sirviente.

-¡Te hiciste el muy solterón solo para llamar nuestra atención!- reclamó la rubia.

-¡Que traicionero!- protestó la de pelo plateado.

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritó la de pelo morado.

-Pe… pero yo no…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, las tres chicas se miraron entre si, y llegaron al mismo tiempo a una misma conclusión.

Apuntaron a Wilhelm con un dedo, y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo:

_-Tifus Mifus, Boca amarrada_

_Mifus Tifus, Boca bien cerrada-_

-Wo… eso sonó INCREIBLEMENTE ESTUPIDO.- menciono Lui, que había aprovechado para sentarse en una maleta que estaba en el suelo.

(Aplausos)

-Tal vez- dijo la rubia -pero…- y señaló a Wilhelm.

Y entonces Will trató de hablar pero… no le respondían las cuerdas vocales. De su boca no salía ningún sonido.

Al pobre sirviente le agarró el pánico y comenzó a correr sujetándose la garganta.

-Oooooooooooh…- musitó, impresionado, Ludwig, mientras veía correr en círculos a su sirviente.

Las tres brujas se sonrieron entre si y se rieron al mismo tiempo, felices de la vida.

Entonces, una de ellas de pronto se puso mas seria. La de pelo morado. Sacó de su bolsillo una carta, y se acercó a Lui.

-Demo… Ludwig-sama, ya que usted es un príncipe…-

Las otras dos dejaron de reírse a carcajadas y la siguieron. Mientras tanto, Will estaba tratando de hacer que le respondiera la voz, sin resultado. Por lo tanto, siguió a las brujas para sentarse al lado de su futuro rey.

"Esos dos se verían bien en un fic yaoi" pensaron las tres tipas. Y no, este no es el caso.

-…Como decía, como usted es un príncipe…- siguió la de pelo morado, dirigiéndose a Ludwig e ignorando por completo al sirviente.

-¡Estábamos buscando desesperadamente uno!- Lloriqueó la rubia.

-¿Podría ayudarnos?- preguntó la pelimorada.

El príncipe le arrebató bruscamente a la bruja la carta que le tendía.

-Es un mensaje de nuestra reina.- aclaró la peli plateada.

-Mmmh…- comenzó a leer la carta. "Querido príncipe, necesito su ayuda para un asunto de vital importancia ya que a mi hija… blablablabla" Y abajo una foto de la princesa…

Ludwig la observo con detenimiento unos segundos y tomó una decisión rápida.

-¡WILHELM!- exclamó el príncipe, levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento, y dirigiéndose a la carroza. – ¡Eeeeeempacamos, vamos a donde nos indiquen las señoritas! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Señoritas! ¡Indíquennos la dirección para encontrar a vuestra reina!-

Las tres asintieron y fueron hacia el dragón, que ya se había quedado dormido de tanto esperar a volver a aparecer en el fic.

Will hizo unos gestos de "¿¿¿QUÉ??? POR Q:…." Pero vio la foto en el piso, y comprendió todo a la perfección.

Era una joven muy bonita, de delicadas facciones, adornada con lindas joyas etc etc… Y con unos pechos… pues… ENORMES.

Will suspiró, recogió a toda velocidad la maleta y la foto y la carta y otro buen de cosas que al príncipe se le había ocurrido tirar, y subió con él a la carroza.

El cochero (de que nadie se acuerda, pero existe), hizo andar a los caballos, siguiendo a las tres brujas, que ni tardas ni perezosas subieron al dragón para indicarles el camino hacia donde estaba su reina.

Will observaba aburrido el paisaje, preguntándose ESTA VEZ QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDERIA DE MALO…

Cuando recordó una cosa de… no tan vital importancia, pero aun así era importante.

Comenzó a hacerle signos al príncipe.

-¿Que soy guapísimo? Gracias, Will, pero a la próxima dime algo que no sepa.-

Wilhelm se golpeó la frente con una mano. Intentó de nuevo hacerle entender al príncipe que se les olvidaba alguien, y señalo a las tres chicas allá afuera para que entendiera lo de "BRUJA".

-¿Que esas bellezas están preciosas? Si… lastima que sean tan ciegas.-

Will se desesperó y sin desistir siguió indicándole mil cosas con las manos, viendo desesperadamente como la carroza se alejaba peligrosamente del claro.

-Mmmh… a ver… Que tú y esas tres son un buen cuarteto.-

Will negó con la cabeza.

-Mmmh… que te quieres echar al plato a Lisette.-

Will negó más airadamente con la cabeza, un poco sonrojado, y siguió intentando decirle algo al príncipe.

-¡Ots!- se fastidio éste –¡Ya me harté! Tus signos son confusos. Si se te alborotan las hormonas cuando ves a Lisette, tu problema, yo a tu lenguaje de mudos no le entiendo.-

Wilhelm volvió a golpearse la frente con una mano. Chaaaale… ¿Cómo decirle?

Entonces, a sus pies vio algo que podría servirle.

Recogió del piso una cadena de picos (propiedad de Dorothea), y la señaló insistentemente.

Ludwig suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres sadomasoquista? Bien por ti, pero ¿A mi qué? Cada quien su vida-

Will negó con la cabeza, y volvió a tratar de hacer signos que su señor pudiera entender.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, Will, no soy gay. De cualquier forma, jamás me interesaría en ti.-

Pobre Wilhelm. Finalmente desistió, se cruzó de brazos y observo el paisaje rezando porque Dorothea los encontrara pronto, y no se perdiera ni le pasara nada malo.

Mientras tanto…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA LOS MALDIGO DOBLEMENTE Y TRIPLEMENTE Y…-

Les ahorro el resto de insultos que profirió Lisette al ver a la carroza alejándose. Los tendría que seguir aun más tiempo. Más caminata. Y con el estómago vacío.

Se quedó maldiciendo a los gritos (pero sin dejar de seguirlos, conste), hasta que se le cansó la voz y prefirió seguir maldiciendo… en voz baja.

-Rayos… maldita sea…estúpidos idiotas hijos de su…-

Y entonces, una escoba voladora que seguro merecería una multa por exceso de velocidad pasó casi atropellando a Lisette, mientras la siniestra individua que pilotaba esa cosa gritaba un "¡!"

Ya se imaginaran el teatrito de insultos y maldiciones proferidas por Lisette. Casi del mismo estilo que las de los conductores cuando otro conductor hace algo demasiado imprudente.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen, la monopolista**

**Pd: I LOVE LUDWIG REVOLUTION**

**¿Por qué casi nadie conoce ese manga?**


	2. Mision? Que Mision?

_**AYER Y HOY TAMBIEN:**_

**LUDWIG REVOLUTION **

**(O Kakumei, pues)**

**DECIDE METERSE CON LA OPERA**

_**Y POR ESO:**_

_**PRESENTAMOS:**_

**¡LA FLAUTA MAGICA! ****KAKUMEI VERSION.**

_Disclaimmer__: Ludwig Kakumei le pertenece a Kaori Yuuki_

_Y La Flauta Magica le pertenece o pertenecía o ya no se a Wolgang Amadeus Mozart_

**Sigue El Monopolio, no sé si alegrarme de ser la única o ponerme a llorar por ser la única. ¡Bueno, lo genial es que no hay yaoi en español mwajaja… no hasta que se pongan las pilas! ¡Se aguantan!**

(Casi nadie conoce Ludwig Revolution, pero bueno… algo es algo. Gracias a las tres o menos personas que están leyendo/leyeron esto)

**Segundo Capitulo:**

**En camino de la misión**

**________________**

* * *

Pero mientras Lisette maldecía a la bruja y su horrible forma de conducir, nuestros héroes (El cochero no, hablo de Ludwig y Wilhelm) (¿¿A quién carajos le importa el cochero??) seguían a las brujas que iban montadas sobre el dragón, atravesando un graaan bosque.

Hasta que llegaron frente a una cueva.

Sí, una cueva.

Sin nada especial, solo un hoyo en una pared de roca. Sucio, polvoso, piedroso, color gris sexo indefinido, tres metros o mas de altura, una cueva, pues.

Un signo de interrogación sobre las cabezas de Ludwig y Wilhelm. Pero las brujas les hicieron signos para que las esperaran ahí un momento. Penetraron el recinto de piedra caminando muy distinguidas, y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de su interior.

Sí, encima la % cueva no tenía iluminación interior.

Entonces, fue cuando el carruaje sufrió una pequeña turbulencia antes de detenerse por completo… jajaja. Quería decir, cuando el carruaje fue víctima de un violento choque que hizo que se moviera maniacamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Mi priiiiiincipe!- resonó como una exclamación diabólica proveniente del más remoto infierno.

-Mmh… ya se me había olvidado su existencia. Wilhelm ¿por qué no me recordaste que Dorothea nos seguía?-

Will bajó la mirada y una ENORME gota de sudor apareció sobre su cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Dorothea se subió arriba del carruaje, se recostó en el techo y se quedó ahí cantando alguna canción rara que sonaba como a las canciones de horror de Vocaloid.

Pasaron otros minutos. Ludwig ya comenzaba a impacientarse de esperar sentado en el lujoso asiento del lujoso carruaje. Ya se le comenzaba a acalambrar su hermoso cuerpo digno de haber sido creado por los dioses (Comentario Suyo de él)

Pasó otro rato. Silencio aburrido. Y entonces…

-¡Woooo! ¡La reina nocturna!- gritó Dorothea fuera del carruaje.

Ludwig puso cara de "bueh, veamos que estupidez se presenta" y salió aristocráticamente del carruaje, seguido por Wilhelm, que seguía fastidiado de no poder hablar, e iba medio encorvado por temor a la congregación de tipas maniáticas que estaría afuera.

Afuera, había, efectivamente, toda una congregación reunida. Toda una corte de hermosas mujeres rodeaba a una de ellas, vestida con los ropajes más esplendorosos. Se abanicaba aristocráticamente con un aristocrático abanico negro.

Pues de ese color iban vestidas todas.

Las tres brujas que guiaban a nuestros héroes estaban junto a la reina, y le dijeron algo en voz baja mientras señalaban discretamente al príncipe, el carruaje, su sirviente (de Ludwig, no del carruaje), el cochero y la bruja. La reina asintió fríamente, y le sonrió a Ludwig. Se acercó con paso majestuoso.

"Wooooo… impresionante" pensó Wilhelm.

"Bah, solo están presumiendo" pensó Ludwig.

Entonces, en menos de un segundo y cuando llegó a menos de un metro del príncipe, el rostro de la reina se tornó desesperado, y tomó de los hombros a Ludwig. – ¡POR FAVOR AYUDEME! ¡MI POOOOOOOBRE HIJA ESTA PRISIONERA DE UN REY MALÉFICO! ¡MI POBRE, INOCENTE, TIERNA, ADORABLE HIJA!...-

Y se puso a lanzar su discurso debut. Es decir, de cómo, cuando iban caminando por el bosque recogiendo flores la poooobre inocente fue victima de un atentado y unos sirvientes del maléfico rey del país vecino se la llevaron cargando como unos mafiosos maléficamente maléficos y la pobre lloraba y gritaba por ayuda pero no estaba ahí pero…

**Mientras tanto…**

-¡Las marcas de la carroza!- gritó Lisette victoriosamente elevando los brazos al cielo y dando un salto al ver lo que llevaba buscando por un buen rato, pues había perdido el rastro.

Comenzó a caminar orgullosamente siguiendo el rastro.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Por fin volví a encontrar el camino! ¡Perfecto! ¡Mwajaja! Ludwig vas a mor…-

Y en eso, que siente que su pie izquierdo no puede avanzar mas y cae casi casi en caaaamara lenta al suelo.

Se golpeó la cabeza, trató de incorporarse pero gracias al peso de tantas armas no lo logró. Así que tuvo que sacar todas sus armas, ponerlas en el piso, y tratar de levantarse.

Cuando por fin estuvo otra vez de pie, se sobó la cabeza, mirando esa abominable piedra causante del incidente –Aaaay… no es juusto…- se quejó lastimosamente. – ¿Por qué debo ir a pie?-

Y en eso, que pisa sin querer una bazooka del tamaño aproximado del Ego de Ludwig (bueno, admito que exageré un poco.), la peligrosa arma se dispara sola causando una explosión tremenda, que se ve alentada gracias a las otras armas a corta distancia.

La asesina profesional salió huyendo como pudo mientras todo eso comenzaba a incendiar y destruir todo al pase de la ola de explosiones.

Y así, medio quemada, con los nervios a flor de piel, hambrienta, cansada, sin dinero, solo con un par de pistolas en el corset (dije corset para no decir brasier, pero… francamente en la época era casi lo mismo ¿no?), y una escopeta medio cargada en… la liga de la pierna.

Obviamente, todos los animales del bosque, además de verse sobresaltados por la explosión, tuvieron que soportar las millones de maldiciones y groserías proferidas por la individua medio quemada que iba huyendo.

Luego llego el SCAE. Explicaciones en la dedicatoria final.

**Regresando al discurso aburrido de la reina…**

-Y mi hija …- El echo es que su dichoso discurso llevaba un largo rato y no había dicho nada diferente.

Ludwig estaba bastante fastidiado de lo exagerado de las reacciones de la reina.

-Vale, vale… le ayudaré, pero…-

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡FANTASTICO!- exclamó la reina, olvidando por completo su desesperación – ¡Mis tres hermosas súbditas los guiaran! ¡ADIOS!-

Si, cambiazo digno del más bipolar de los esquizofrénicos.

¡Y puf! Toda la parafernalia, la corte etc etc desapareció casi de inmediato, dejándolos a todos solos, silenciosos y desconcertados.

Sólo quedaban El príncipe, Su Sirviente, El Cochero, Dorothea y las tres brujas.

Una ventisca hizo acto de presencia con un sonido patético para indicar que se habían quedado como unos idiotas. Y en eso, por fin algo paso.

-Bueno… Will, dile al cocher… oh, cierto no puedes hablar.- ya comenzaba a ordenar algo Ludwig.

Wilhelm se quedó cabizbajo sintiéndose como un inútil.

Dorothea se volteó con curiosidad hacia el sirviente. – ¿No habla? ¿Por qué no habla?-

Wilhelm señalaba su boca con cara de desesperación, y con gruesos lagrimones de impotencia refugiándose en sus ojos.

Dorothea lo observó unos minutos, y movió sus dedos en dirección de Wilhelm, mientras musitaba un hechizo extraño, con una voz gutural, con palabras imposibles de distinguir.

Las otras tres brujas la miraron musitando un impresionado –oooooooooh…-

Dorothea se detuvo, y Wilhelm sonrió, mientras decía un feliz. –¡GRACIAS DOROTHEA!-

-Chido. Ahora… Wilhelm dile al cochero que prepare todo para partir de una vez!- ordenó Ludwig malhumorado, subiendo al carruaje mientras el servicial Wilhelm iba a repartir las órdenes.

Las tres brujas seguían viendo a Dorothea con la boca abierta.

Ella las miró elevando las cejas. – ¿Qué? ¿Impresionadas ante un VERDADERO hechizo y no un "Tifus Mifus, Mifus Tifus"?-

-Hasta entre las brujas ese es un hechizo estúpido.- concluyo Ludwig, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Las tres brujas bajaron la mirada decepcionadas.

-Se… jajaja ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!, ¡Lui-sama baje por favor! ¡Mire mi adquisición nueva!-

Ludwig bajó del carruaje resignado, con cara de "ni que me interesara", Wilhelm fue hacia Dorothea con curiosidad.

Entonces, Dorothea sacó de entre sus ropas, con gran solemnidad y como si fuera lo mas increíble, poderoso y fantástico del mundo…

El publico al borde de sus asientos, Ludwig y su sirviente esperando ansiosamente…

Y Dorothea sacó una flautita de madera.

Decepción total.

-¿Una flauta?- preguntó Ludwig con fastidio.

-¡Wooooooo! ¡Seguro es una flauta muy poderosa!- exclamaron las otras tres brujas impresionadas ante la sabiduría y poder de Dorothea (se nota la mediocridad).

-¡Sí! ¡Es muuuuuy poderosa! ¡Tiene poderes! ¡La traje para usted, oh mi priiiiincipe!- presumió Dorothea tendiéndosela a Ludwig.

-Paso. Regálasela a Wilhelm o úsala para una fogata.-

-¿Fogata? ¿Qué? ¡No diga cosas tontas oh Lui-sama! – chillo Dorothea. Tomó la flauta y la contempló de forma adorativa. –Esta cosa es demasiaaaaaado poderosaaaaa…-

-Siiiiii…- las otras tres le hicieron corito.

-Me vale. Wilhelm, quédate con esa flauta, podrás componerle canciones de amor a tu esposa…-

-¿Esposa? Pero Lui-sama yo no teng…-

- Ok, ok… o a las tres nenas de ahí atrás.- dijo Ludwig como alternativa.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!- exclamaron las tres brujas ansiosamente.

Dorothea, con cara decepcionada, se la aventó a Wilhem que la alcanzó a agarrar justito, pues no era muy bueno cachando cosas. Al tener el objeto en sus manos, observó interrogante a su alrededor. –Pero…-

-Esa flauta tiene el poder de desaparecer los probleeeeemas…- siguió haciéndole propaganda Dorothea, mientras las tres brujas tras ella asentían con la cabeza ansiosamente.

-Se, se, claro Will toca algo mientras vamos al dichoso castillo enemigo, odio el silencio y escuchar los gritos de fangirls de esas tres chicas me ha hecho desear fervientemente escuchar buena música.-

-Pero… ¡Pero Lui-sama yo no se toca la flauta!-

Ludwig lo miro con una santa cara de odio como las que solo él sabe poner. –Pues aprende, es muy fácil.-

-Pero… pero…-

-¡Ve!- le arrebató la flauta, con la paciencia ya casi colmada- ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer esto, eh?- y se llevó el instrumento a los labios, comenzando a tocar.

Quien se pueda imaginar a Ludwig tocando la flauta voy a pegarle una estrellita digital en la frente.

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió el fenómeno digno de los aliens de ET. Porque de pronto, alrededor de todos, comenzó a ponerse todo más hermoso, comenzaron a volar los pájaros y lo más importante: en el piso, comenzó a hacerse más notable un camino.

Las tres brujas observaron esto con la boca abierta. – ¡Ese… ese es el camino!- gritaron a coro.

Wilhelm y Dorothea observaron extasiados todo el ahora más hermoso paisaje.

Ludwig dejó de tocar, pero todo aquello no se fue.

-Bah- dijo- todo se hizo luminoso, eso no es tan genial como dice Dorothea.-

-Es que aun no estamos en verdaderos proooobleeeeemas…-

-Ok, ok, la conservo. Pero sólo porque nos indico el camino. Ahora no necesitamos que nos guíen las tres chicas.-

-¡Yupie!- exclamó Wilhelm, con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio los ojos de asesinas que le echaban las tres, ocultó su felicidad y lo disimuló con dizque lastima.

-Pero como no me gusta estar sin ver chicas de pechos hermosos, quisiera que nos siguieran.- pidió Ludwig encogiéndose de hombros.

Wilhelm se puso a lloriquear mientras las tres locas se le echaban encima con gritos fangirlescos. Así que los tres subieron a la carroza. Las tres brujas se subieron al dragón, y comenzaron a dirigirse al dichoso castillo.

Era un camino milagrosamente limpio, sin topes ni piedras ni nada. ¡Oigan, eso era genial! Bueh, da igual. Las tres brujas iban discutiendo acerca de todo tipo de cosas triviales y estúpidas que nos valen un total pepino.

(Por ejemplo: Tema principal: ¿No creen que ese chico esta guapísimo? Refiriéndose a la obsesión de las tres. Pobrecito Wilhelm)

Mientras, dentro de la carroza, el príncipe, el sirviente y la bruja iban trazando un plan. Oigan, eso del "príncipe, sirviente y bruja", me sonó como a "El León, la bruja y el ropero". Mmh… Ludwig seria el León, Dorothea la bruja y Wilhelm el ropero jajaja pobre… No, enserio, regresemos a los acontecimientos:

Estaban los tres reunidos planeando la estrategia para resolver la misión. ¿Dije los tres? Perdón, quería decir que Dorothea y Wilhelm escuchaban el ingenioso plan rápido que el príncipe había trazado ingeniosamente.

-Dorothea irá primero, y rescatara a esa belleza de grandes pechos. Mientras, el inútil y yo iremos hacia otra entrada del castillo, nos encontraremos en la entrada y luego nos vamos. ¿Alguna duda?-

-No, mi priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiincipe- Exclamó Dorothea con una sonrisa.

Wilhelm se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. "Aquí vamos otra vez…"

Y así, la carroza fue alejándose por los parajes que conducían al castillo. Dorothea salió montada en su escoba, adelantándose para cumplir la misión requerida.

Unos metros más atrás, Una chica rubia vestida de rojo, medio quemada, los observaba alejarse con una notoria desesperación.

-Hijos… de… la…-

Dejo a la mitad su insulto, se cargo el fusil al hombro, aunque estaba cansada, molida, hambrienta, enojada, fastidiada, nerviosa, empobrecida, quemada, lastimada etc etc, y se puso en camino a seguir a esos idiotas que NUNCA lograba alcanzar.

Pobre Lisette.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Atte: Lallen, que SIGUE siendo monopolista**

**Pd: Capitulo Un Poco Mas Corto XD ¡Gomenasaiii! ¡¡Lector Imaginario!!**

**¿Si dejas un review te ganas un pase directo a ser canonizado, sabes?**

**Si eres de malos fics… no lo sé, creo que aun así te canonizaría, tan siquiera leíste esto. ¿En ese caso no me critiques muy agresivamente, va?**

**Segunda Pd:**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Sabemos que, igual que la escritora de este fic, eres ecológico, así que, acerca del incendio del bosque no debes preocuparte:**

**El SCAEL (Súper Comando de ardillas ecológicas al límite*) se encargo de apagar el incendio. Hubo algunos heridos, muchos arboles destruidos (Hemos plantado nuevos, no se preocupen), pero el saldo fue OK.**

**No me pregunten cómo, si era una explosión tan atroz. Tal vez, desde el punto de vista de Lisette se vio mucho peor.**

**Pero nada es seguro o.O**

***Gracias Diana por el nombre XD aunque no te pedí permiso ni a ti ni a tus compañeros.**


End file.
